Secrets (JeffXMale Reader) Dark Lemon
by TheQuietShiver
Summary: This was a Point Commission for someone on dA. Warning: Contains Rape and MaleXMale!


**WARNING! THIS IS A DARK LEMON! MEANING IT WILL CONTAIN RAPE OR DARK FETISHES. I DON'T PERSONALLY AGREE WITH THIS MATERIAL SO PLEASE DON'T BASH ON ME! I'm just the writer D| if you don't like this, please don't read. Thank you.**

**I shouldn't have walked into the woods that night. Maybe if I did, my sanity, innocent and would still be with me. His face reappears in my mind, over and over again like a broken record player. Pure...no...no...Ghostly white, jet black hair, and scars...scars that make a permanent smile. Never walk in the woods alone. If you do...you'll meet him...I should know.**

**You've heard the story of Jeff the Killer. A boy who went insane and started to kill everyone. Everyone thinks he's just a story I don't blame them. After all, my friends and I did, but on my way home after school the sky was dark. Like a fool I decided to take a shortcut to my place.**

**The trees stood over me. All that could be seen is darkness and a thin moonbeam ray that illuminated only a few feet in front of me. Very creepy, but being a guy, I didn't think anything of it. I started to make my way down the path until I heard the rustling of leaves from a nearby bush. I paused for a second and looked at the bush. Nothing. Probably a small animal. I continued down the path. Taking a few steps more I hear the rustling again. This time though it was closer and larger. I jerk my head around, this time, getting a little freaked out. "STOP! COME OUT NOW!" I said balling my hands into a fist. Nothing. I slowly turn my head to see...Him...**

**"You know sir...yelling in places like this creates unwanted attention~." He spoke with a crazed tone of voice. Around his eye's were black...it appeared burnt. He pulled out a eight inch knife and stuck it to my throat and pressing a little, enough to make it bleed, but not to kill me and damn did it hurt. He put his tongue on my neck, licking the blood away. I backed away slowly as I heard him make a pleasing sound and when his warm tongue traveled downward to my chest. He wrapped his arms around me. **

**"Well aren't you going to tell me who you are?" He said smirking widely. I was really freaked out. It's one thing to cut me, another to flirt with me. But I'm not going to back down. **

**"My name is (name)." I said trying to sound confident. He smirked. **

**(Name)..."What a handsome name." He said licking my cheek slowly. That was it. I punched him right in his fucking disgusting face. His face felt leathery and rough. He didn't move for a while. I backed up a bit before he chuckled loudly and placed the knife on my Adam's Apple. "Well (name)..." He started out. "I didn't think that was very nice...but to be quite honest..." **

**The next thing I felt a hard, yet somewhat terribly pleasurable sensation on my length. I look down and see a white hand in my pants. Jeff growled and moved to my ear. "I'm getting a little turned on~." I was pushed onto the cold forest floor, with Jeff straddling me. He grabbed my (h/l) hair and brought his damn lips to mine, forcefully kissing me with his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth. I tried to push him off, but he'd kept forcing himself and putting the knife on me. He stopped kissing me, a band of saliva went down both of our connected us to each other. **

**I decided I had enough! I kicked him right in the balls with my knee cap, making him gasp in pain, and roll right off me. I stood up, trying to get away. But it failed when he stabbed my foot, making me yell in pain and knocking me on my stomach and face. Jeff growled and crawled to me as I was down. Then...Then I felt my pants and boxer lower...Jeff took the knife from my foot and put it to my throat. **

**"****If you scream or fight me again...and I will kill you." He crawled to my face where he took off his own black jeans and black boxers, showing me his...unmentionables…. That's when he decided to stick it in my mouth, where I was forced to suck on his disgusting length by him grabbing my (h/c) hair He let out a soft moan as he pushed me down on it, making me gag here and there. With every thrust, his pace quickened, and put more pressure. And all he did was moans, making me feel like the piece of shit he wanted me to feel. **

**Within minutes of the torture, Jeff climaxed into my mouth and he pulled his way out. He smirked evilly. "Swallow it (name)~" He purred sadistically. He wanted to walk me suffer. Not wanting to be stabbed again, I did it. This is when my sanity dissolved.**

**Next thing I know my rear is being pulled back and I feel a quick sharp pain go through me, but wasn't a knife. H-he was actually raping me, not caring about the pain. He just rammed into me. I moaned in pain, while he did a gut-wrenching purr of pleasure. I wanted to make him stop, but in fear of my life, I just took it. Jeff thrust harder into my entrance, making my noises of pain get louder. **

**"****A-Ah~ (N-Name) You really should ease up~ It can feel really good~." He took his gross tongue and licked my face again as if it was a treat. He thrust quicken and harden. His moans turned into quick panting noises like a dog. They quicken more and more until...He finished with a loud moan and grabbed my length and pumping it until I did the same.**

**After a while of quick breathing, Jeff stood up and dressed himself, smirking widely. He grabbed my head and brought it to his lips, giving it a heated kiss once he let go, he took the knife from my foot and licked the blood off it. **

**"****Be lucky Doll, I decided I don't want to kill you. But…" he started He took the knife and carved J-E-F-F. On my chest. I squealed in pain but stopped. "I've decided...you'll be my toy for now on." He licked the blood that dripped down my chest and he started to walk away but he stopped for a second.**

******"****Oh...and please…" He started. "Let this be our little secret…"**


End file.
